Heartbreak Warfare
by yurianimelover1
Summary: Song-Fic...one of the storys in my bellice song-fic collection
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Heartbreak Warfare**

**By: The Kidd (YuriAnimeLover)**

**Warning: bitchy and cheating Alice, All human, lesbians**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…I wish I did**

**Summary: Song-Fic**

**Guide: * * means flashback**

Plain **means real time**

_Italicized _

**means song lyrics**

**

* * *

**

The long haired brunette walked on stage with the guitar. She sat herself on the appointed stool behind the microphone and looked out at the crowd. Half of the faces present she knew, but because she has sung here before and this probably wouldn't be the last time. All eyes looked upon her waiting for her voice to fill the suffocating hot beer air. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and started playing. As she played the intro her eyes snapped open and landed on a girl crouched-over in the booth farthest form the stage. The booth was almost swallowed by the darkness that seemed to float around in the shadows. Her mouth opened and the song lyrics came to her like water coming from a sink.

_Lightning strikes  
Inside my chest to keep me up at night  
Dream of ways  
To make you understand my pain  
Clouds of sulfur in the air  
Bombs are falling everywhere  
It's heartbreak warfare_

Her eyes stayed trained on the girl. In her head she was hoping, willing, and even wishing that the girl would just look up.

_Once you want it to begin,  
No one really every wins  
In heartbreak warfare_

_If you want more love,  
why don't you say so?  
If you want more love,  
why don't you say so?_

At those words the girl looked up and their eyes connected as if a force guided their eyes together. Emotions ran across the girls face in a rush. The love came first as if remembering how it started. Then came the hurt, the anger quickly followed. Last all the love came back full force. The songstress knows that because of what just happen is the reason she got on this stage in the first place. She knows that they had convinced themselves that they were in love, but after they got together the hate, anger, and jealousy came into play. Love eventually turned to hate, then accusations were thrown into the mix. That's when the mistakes started. Things were said that's couldn't be taken back, and just like the domino affect things were started that couldn't be stopped and regrets were made that could never be taken back. She needs to end it, and now is the perfect time. She prepared herself for the flashbacks.

* "Hi my name is Alice"; Bella looked up to find a spiky haired pixie looking girl smiling down at her. Smiling back she offered her hand, "Bella. Nice to meet you. You must be new around her, because nobody ever lives in Forks for too long and still wear a smile that big."

"Well my family did just move here from Alaska. Me and my bother Edward will be attending this school." I think I just fell in love. *__

Drop his name  
Push it in and twist the knife again  
Watch my face  
As I pretend to feel no pain

It has been 2 years since Alice moved here and became my friend and started dating Jasper, 1 year since she broke up with Jasper and told me she liked me, 6 months since we started dating, and 3 days since we broke up. Well even I really couldn't call it dating, it was more like a friends with benefits thing we had going on. Of course we called it dating but I knew she still had feelings for Jasper. She told me she loved me but in my heart I knew she still was in love with Jasper, and if I'm being honest with myself I knew she let Edward believe he had a chance with me. I knew it because the first time we had sex she mumbled Jasper's name all though, hell she even called out his name when she came. When I told her about it she started saying his name all the way through but let out a loud grunt when she came. And to make matters worse every time I did something she didn't like she yelled 'well Jasper wouldn't do it wrong' and like the good girlfriend I was I put a smile on my face and toke it. I loved her and I knew deep down she loved me to but didn't know how to show it. I'm pretty sure she still loves me. __

Clouds of sulfur in the air  
Bombs are falling everywhere  
It's heartbreak warfare

Their eyes stayed connected. As she remembered the past the songstress eyes started to water with unsheathed tears. Trying to remember the good times she pressed on to the next line in the song.

_Once you want it to begin,  
No one really ever wins  
In heartbreak warfare._

If you want more love,  
why don't you say so?  
If you want more love,  
why don't you say so?

Just say so...

* Bella walked down the stairs trying to be quiet enough not to wake her dad and careful enough not to fall flat on her face. By the time she got to the door she was not in the best of moods. Pulling open the door Bella was just about to tell the person off, but was stopped when she spotted Alice on the other side.

"Alice! What are you doing here its two o'clock in the morning? Wait why are you crying did somebody hurt you? I'm going to get my dad!" When Bella turned to run up the stair Alice grabbed her wrist. "Alice you can come up to but we have to tell Charlie if somebody hurt you."

"Nobody hurt me." Bella searched Alice face to see if she was telling the truth. When she found no evidence that she was lying Bella looked at her silently asking her to elaborate. "Me and Jazz just broke up" When Bella was about to hug her Alice put up her hand to stop her, "because I told him I like you." The words froze her on the spot. Looking in Alice eyes she could she them gleam with tears of rejection. Before Alice even got to take one step out the door Bella pull her into a soft kiss.

Staring into each other's eyes with their foreheads pressed together Bella saw the perfect moment, "Alice I have been waiting so long for you to say that. So I wanna ask you do you want to go on a date with me." Leaning back up Alice pulled Bella into another kiss. "Imma take that as a yes." * __

How come the only way to know how high you get me  
is to see how far I fall  
God only knows how much I'd love you if you let me  
but I can't break through it all.

_It's a heartbreak..._

* The first and second month came and went. Everybody at school knew that they are together and accepted it. The only problems they had was Jasper and Edward.

Bella was walking down the hallways with Emmett in search of their girls. Alice and Rosalie was suppose to meet them at the beginning of lunch but they never showed up. Just as they were about to turn and go look the other way Rosalie came from around the corner with a puzzled look on her face.

"Rose, babe where have you been we've been looking for you. And where's Alice?" Rosalie hugged Emmett back for a second before pulling away and looking down the hall again.

"I don't know. When class ended she ran to the door and when I got there she was gone, so I went to look for her and I guess I lost track of time." As she was saying this Rosalie was still looking up and down the hall.

"Yall two can go to lunch imma still go look text me if she shows up before I do" With that Bella started walking down the hall again.

5 minutes later Bella still had no luck with finding Alice. Taking out her phone to text Emmett Bella almost didn't notice Alice walking down the hallway. The only reason she looked up was because she heard Alice's laugh. When she looked up she was met with the sight of Alice standing in the hall with Jasper whose arm was around her shoulder. Her phone buzzing was the only thing keeping her from running.

**From Alice:**

**I kno tht its only 20 min left 4 lunch, but ill c u n 5…k**

**To Alice:**

**K c u**

**From Alice:**

**How much do u luv me?**

**To Alice:**

**Dnt u mean how bad u can break my heart?**

**From Alice:**

**U kno Jazz would've just said a lot**

**To Alice:**

**A lot**

Hanging up her phone Bella watched as Alice walked off with Jasper heading towards the lunch room. After they turned the corner Bella walked in the opposite direction going to the lunch room the long way around.

"Bella I said 5 minutes" Bella was standing in the middle of the cafeteria with Alice yelling at her "5 minutes means 5 minutes. It's been 15 now we only have 5 minutes to eat lunch. Did you even bring me any lunch?" Shaking her no Bella's face began to heat up form all the people looking at her "Well you know what I don't have time for this" For the second time in 20 minutes Bella watched as Alice walked away from her.

Running out the door Bella spotted Alice at the end of the walkway. "Why do you always have to make it so hard to love you. I waited 40 minutes for you to show up to lunch without a call or text saying you were going to be late, got hungry so I ate to lunch I packed for us, then get yelled at for leaving to lunch room for a couple of minutes?" Alice kept walking never looking back.

**From Alice:**

**Ill c u home** * __

I don't care if we don't sleep at all tonight  
Let's just fix this whole thing now  
I swear to God we're gonna get it right  
If you lay your weapon down

* Closing the door Bella walked through the house. "Alice babe you home" When she got no answer she walked up the stairs to her room. Not even making it though her door good enough she felt a body pull her in and push her back against the door.

"How do you even have the decency to yell at me for being late you were gone for fifteen minute after I told you I would be coming." Alice was beyond mad. "Who were you with Jessica? Or Lauren? No it was somebody else from the cheerleaders? I see how you look at them. You enjoy the show I know Jessica and Lauren put on, with the short skirts."

"Sorry Alice I don't cheat!" Bella was the one mad now. She seen Alice with Jasper holding hands and smiling at each other like there was no tomorrow, but here Alice was accusing her of cheating on her with Jessica and the whole damn cheerleading squad. "But you know what maybe I should they might be better in bed than you." Right after she said it the guilt kicked in. "Alice look I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Bella grabbed Alice's hands in hers and kissed her forehead. "Just stop making it hard for me to get close to you, you know me I don't cheat. We're gonna get this right even if it takes all night." Alice pulled away from her. When Bella walked up to take her in her arms but when she tried Alice ducked under her and walked out the door slamming it behind her leaving a sad and angry Bella in the room.*

_Red wine and ambien  
You're talking shit again, it's heartbreak warfare_

_* _The forth month was tense, but as Bella had promised they made things worked, but the fifth month came with a bang.

"Alice I don't wanna go to Edward's party!" They had been at this for a week now. Alice was all about me going to her brother's party. "Alice you know he likes me and if I go imma have to fight off his efforts of…wait what does he say oh yeah…wooing me."

"I know my brother has an old fetish but please it would mean the world if we came to his first party."

So that's how Bella ended up at this party between Edward, who kept giving her this creepy smile, and Jessica, whose hands kept going unwanted places. She lost Alice about an hour ago which was just about the same time they got here and the same Edward found her and offered her the seat next beside the cheerleaders. Between the two of them Bella kept the drinks flowing. When one stopped talking the other started and if she had to put up with this all night she needed to be drunk.

After 5 shots and 6 beers later she finally reached her ideal drunkenness. Leaning her head next to Jessica's she opened her month to talk. "I just figured out that I'm a horny drunk" Again Jessica's hand explored and Bella started moan. Getting up Bella pushed the hand away and made her way to the stairs looking for the restroom. Before she got there an arm reached out and grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her toward an empty room. Spinning her around Bella's back was met with the hard wood of the door. Waiting for her stomach to settle Bella closed her eyes, but as soon as she did she was greeted by a slap to the face. Bella opened her eyes to see a furious Alice glaring at her.

"So it looked like you and the cheerleaders was getting to know each other very well don't you think so!" Bella's mind was blank. She didn't remember any cheerleaders, the last thing she could clearly remember was Edward talk and Jessica making passes at her.*

_Good to know it's all a game  
Disappointment has a name_

_* _The sixth month was the end of everything.

Walking thought the house of hung over teens Bella couldn't find Alice. She told Alice that going to Jasper's party wouldn't be a good thing. She woke up this morning in the downstairs bathtub and now she couldn't find Alice. Going up the stairs she passed a couple of people who just woke up like she did. Bella started checking room after room finding girls and guys passed out in all kinds of weird positions. Coming up to one door on the left she opened the door. Her hung over state did not even prepare her for the seen that lied in front of her eyes. Alice and Jasper both passed out lying on the bed, equally naked and with Jasper's cock still in Alice. Bella closed the door and went home.

3 hours later Bella was woken up by the feel of Alice wrapping her arm around her.

"Alice it's over, get your stuff and leave." Pulling herself from the embrace Bella started packing the Alice's things up.

"Wait what do you mean it's over." Alice stared at her in disbelief. "Don't tell me you're leaving me for the cheerleading slut!"

"You have no right to call anybody a slut. I woke up this morning to find Jasper balls deep in you and you come to my house trying to act like nothing happen. No I don't think so, it's over now get your shit and leave." *

_it's heartbreak warfare_

The last words floated in the air. The songstress broke the connection she had with the girl and walked off stage. The girl could only look as the only person who ever actually loved her walked out her life for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Well it has come to my attention that ff.n is deleting stories and mine might be soon to come. I realize this message might upset some people because they think it might be a update. I have uploaded this to say I will not be posting anymore until ff.n has resolved this problem. To hear more about my stories I have made a twitter (name forest_beast or jamie-be-rocking-hard) or u can friend me on fb as (z.j. smith). Im sorry it had to come to this. I will be making a live journal but at this moment I don't have one. But to those who do follow me or friend me on updates about my stories


End file.
